Ienikaeru
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Menikahi sahabat kecil mereka adalah sebuah pilihan yang tak pernah terlintas di benak Shikamaru dan Ino. Namun karena sebuah 'kewajiban', mereka harus mau melakukannya. Namun apa yang tejadi, jika kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, diusik oleh cinta masa lalu yang belum selesai dengan baik?/"Kemana pun kau pergi, aku satu-satunya tempatmu untuk kembali."/Ch 3 Update!
1. Hajime

**This story present for all of my friends that have supported me for 2 years.**

**And ****YOU****, the one who open this page!**

**Happy reading!**

.

_Tak perduli lagi_

_Karena kemanapun kau pergi_

_Sejauh apapun kau berlari_

_Aku adalah…_

_Satu-satunya tempatmu untuk pulang_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing : TemaShikaIno**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama**

**Rate : +T for +Teenager **

**Warning : Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. ****Not mean for bashing Chara! ****Married life!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Fuyuki Haruda**** Proudly Present:**

**Ienikaeru**

**(**_**Pulang**_**)**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Hajime**

_**(Chapter 1: The Beginning)**_

.

.

**Ino POV**

**9 Years Earlier…**

Hari itu, masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku, bagaimana semuanya berawal. Bagian awal dari sebuah cerita yang mengutuk kehidupanku selanjutnya. Bagian awal dari cerita yang merupakan mimpi buruku seumur hidupku, juga mimpi indah sepanjang masa untukku.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino yang kala itu baru menginjakan kakiku di usia dua puluh tahun harus merelakan mimpi-mimpi indahku kandas tergerus oleh tugasku sebagai seorang anak, menikah. Konyol memang, tapi inilah kenyataan. Ibuku—almarhumah ibuku tepatnya, menginginkan aku untuk menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Nara Shikamaru namanya, dia adalah anak dari sahabat baik kedua orang tuaku. Orangnya membosankan dan sama seperti ayahnya, pemalas.

Kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih balita, membuat kami saling melengkapi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi tak sekali pun pernah melintas di benak kami masing-masing untuk mengikatkan diri dalam sebuah janji suci bernama pernikahan.

Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum ini. Namanya Uchiha Sai, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang tinggal di Amerika. Dan Shikamaru pun sudah memiliki wanita impian sebelum pernikahan kami ini dilangsungkan. Membuat masing-masing dari kami harus merajam sakitnya perpisahan.

Berkali-kali ku katakan pada ibuku, bahwa aku tak ingin menikah cepat, aku ingin melanjutkan mimpi-mimpiku yang masih belum bisa ku gapai—ya, jika itu dengan Sai, aku tak akan keberatan. Tapi beliau malah menentang hubunganku dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sehingga kami terpaksa menyudahi hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin selama empat tahun.

Berkali-kali setelahnya, ku tetap mencoba untuk membujuk ibu agar merestui hubunganku dengan Sai, tapi hingga akhir hayatnya pun, ibuku menentangnya. Disusupi rasa kecewa dan bersalah, aku menerima pernikahan yang telah diatur oleh keluarga itu, semata-mata untuk menunjukan rasa baktiku terhadap ibuku yang telah menutup usianya karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Shikamaru juga menyetujuinya. Sebelumya ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai—yang mana terpaksa ia campakan karena harus menikahiku. Ku dengar gadis beruntung itu empat tahun lebih tua darinya, dan ia telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun. Bagi Shikamaru, menikahiku bukanlah sebuah pilihan, melainkan suatu kewajiban.

Awalnya, kehidupan rumah tangga kami berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Namun seiiring berjalannya waktu, kami berdua menyadari, bahwa lambat laun tali persahabatan kami tergerus oleh rasa sakit hati dan kebohongan semata. Semuanya dimulai hari itu, hari dimana ayah menginginkan seorang cucu.

"Ino akan mengandung pada waktunya. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja." Masih kental dalam ingatanku ucapan datar Shikamaru saat itu. Ucapan datar tanpa intonasi pertama yang pernah ku dengar darinya. Yang mana untuk selanjutnya akan terus begitu.

Dengan banyaknya desakan dari kedua orang tua kami yang masih tersisa, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan mereka. Dan memiliki anak, adalah pilihan terakhir yang bisa kami laksanakan. Dua bulan kemudian, nyatanya aku benar-benar mengandung.

Dan semuanya benar-benar berubah setelah hari itu tiba. Hari dimana aku melahirkan putra pertama kami, Nara Kiyo. Tak ada lagi sendau gurau yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari kami ketika masih kanak-kanak. Tak ada lagi acara makan bekal bersama, atau hanya sekedar menyesap kopi berdua di ruang teve seperti biasa. Semuanya berubah, Shikamaru yang pendiam dan pemalas itu berubah, menjadi pemuda dingin yang tertutup.

Tidak, ia tidak mencampakanku dan anak kami setelahnya. Ia menyanyangi kami, terutama putra kami Kiyo. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku tahu, tak pernah ada cinta untukku di hatinya. Kasih sayangnya kepada Kiyo adalah sebuah kewajiban sebagai seorang ayah. Dan kasih sayangnya padaku hanyalah sebuah formalitas sebagai seorang suami, tidak lebih.

Awalnya aku sangat membencinya diam-diam—meski pun ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi secara tidak langsung ia adalah biang permasalahanku dengan ibuku. Aku selalu berpikir, seandainya ibu tak pernah mengenal paman Shikaku, melihat Shikamaru, dan berpikir menyatukanku dengannya, aku tak harus berpisah dengan Sai. Aku selalu mengumpati itu sepanjang malam selama pernikahan kami—bahkan tak jarang menangis. Tapi lambat laun aku juga terkena batunya, batu yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang bisa aku bayangkan.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Menginjak tahun pernikahan kami yang kelima, aku menyadari hatiku telah tertawan oleh si pemalas itu. Namun tak setitik pun ku melihat ada tempat di hatinya. Sepertinya posisi wanita yang lima tahun lalu ia campakan itu tak bergeser sesenti pun meski sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak ia mencampakannya. Dan saat ulang tahun Kiyo yang kelima, hal yang paling aku takutkan pun terjadi.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Suara paraunya menyentakku dengan hebat. Membuat genggaman tanganku yang sedang membawakan cangkir kopi untuknya melemah. Membuat benda dari kemarik itu lepas terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai.

Prang!

"Kau tak apa?" Dengan panik ia menghampiriku, memeriksa seluruh tubuhku, melihat adakah bagian tubuhku yang terluka kerena pecahan keramik. Karena ia tahu, ayah dan ibunya akan ribut jika tahu aku terluka dan ia tidak menolongku.

Buru-buru aku menggeleng, dengan gemetar aku mengelap tanganku yang berlumuran kopi panas pada baju gaun terusan warna putih yang aku kenakan. Kepalaku terasa kosong untuk berfikir, bisa kulihat alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat tingkah anehku.

"Si-siapa?" Dengan tergagap kuberanikan diri bertanya. Ku alihkan pandanganku padanya, mati-matian menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam dadaku. Membuatku merasa sangat sesak sehingga sulit bernafas. Dengan tatapan datarnya ia balik menatapku, memberikan sensasi aneh lainnya untukku.

"Sabaku Temari."

Dan dengan sekali hembusan nafas, dapat ku rasakan hatiku mencelos. Tubuhku serasa melayang jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Pikiranku kosong dan tubuhku melemas. Dengan sebuah ucapan 'Oh' singkat aku menjawab pernyataannya. Seolah-olah ingin tampak tenang dan biasa saja, namun aku sendiri tak mampu membohongi hatiku. Rasanya sakit dan benar-benar sesak. Aku kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar Kiyo yang saat itu telah tertidur pulas. Membelakangi Shikamaru yang masih menatapku yang telah menangis dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sejak saat itu, Shikamaru yang aku kenal sejak kecil benar-benar berubah total. Ia jadi lebih sering pulang malam, bahkan sampai tidak pulang. Ia jadi jarang memperhatikan Kiyo dan mengajak kami jalan-jalan dengan alasan sibuk. Tapi, seperti apapun alasannya aku tahu, kesibukan yang ia maksud adalah…

Menuntaskan hubungannya yang sempat kandas bersama seorang Sabaku Temari.

**End of Ino POV**

.

**Normal POV**

**9 Years later…**

Udara musim panas menghangatkan Tokyo di pagi hari ini. Burung-burung tampak berkicau riang di pagi yang telah cerah bersinar, seolah menantang udara dingin yang sempat menguasai beberapa jam lalu untuk bersaing bersama teriknya matahari di akhir musim panas.

Namun, sehangat apapun suasana musim panas itu, tak akan berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap sebuah rumah minimalis bercat cream yang terletak di tengah kota tersibuk di Jepang tersebut. Tidak, bukan rumah itu yang bermasalah disini. Melainkan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Tek

Dalam diam wanita bersurai pirang pucat sepunggung itu meletakan sebuah cangkir dari keramik pualam di depan seorang pria berambut bak daun nanas yang masih membaca koran paginya. Tak ada pembicaraan, bahkan sapaan sekalipun. Padahal dua orang berbeda gender itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang mendiami rumah mungil tersebut.

Lelah dengan kesenyapan yang terjadi, wanita bernama Ino itu memutuskan untuk menjauh. Meninggalkan suaminya yang masih sibuk membaca koran dan pergi menuju kamar putra mereka. Kamar itu tidak besar, minimalis untuk seukuran anak umur sembilan tahun dengan warna hijau lembut yang melapisi seluruh dindingnya.

Sebuah meja belajar mungil bertengger rapi di depan jendela yang masih tertutupi gorden putih tebal. Di sampingnya lemari berukuran sedang berdiri dengan kokoh, seolah berkata bahwa ialah benda paling mencolok di kamar itu. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat sebuah kasur sedang ber-sprai biru laut yang mana terdapat sesosok buntalan terlapis selimut tebal yang masih terlelap di atasnya.

Dalam diam Ino tersenyum, waktu kini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, dan ini masih liburan musim panas. Tak heran putranya itu masih terlelap di peranduannya. Seolah mengundang Ino untuk dengan senantiasa membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati ranjang tersebut, duduk di pinggirnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh putranya.

"Kiyo, ayo bagun. Sudah pagi sayang, ayo sarapan." Ujarnya pelan masih sambil mengguncangkan bahu putranya. Bocah berusia sembilan tahunan itu menggeliat pelan sambil bergumam tak jelas. Masih enggan bangun dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Ayo Kiyo, ini sudah siang." Tak menyerah Ino terus berusaha membangunkan putranya itu.

"Uuh, lima menit lagi Mama. Lima menit lagi." Dengan setengah bergumam Kiyo menjawab sambil mengubur dirinya dalam selimut tebal berwarna birunya. Membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ayolah, Mama sudah menyiapkan onigiri isi telur ikan kesukaanmu. Juga ada beef roasted saus tomat. Bangunlah Kiyo." Sambil bangkit dari duduknya Ino menghampiri satu-satunya gorden di ruangan itu. dengan cepat menyibaknya dan membiarkan cahaya masuk menerangi ruangan yang gelap tersebut.

Merasa masih belum ada respon dari putranya, Ino kembali mendekati ranjang, kemudian menarik paksa selimut yang membungkus tubuh putranya. Terlihat seorang bocah lelaki bertubuh kurus yang masih tertidur di dalamnya. Perlahan matanya mengerjap kala merasakan cahaya yang merangsek masuk mengusik penglihatannya.

"Uuh, Mama aku masih ngantuk. Semalam aku main video game semalaman bersama Aikito." Desah Kiyo dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ino menggeleng lalu menjitak pelan kepala putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau itu ya, semalam kau baru pulang jam setengah sebelas lho dari rumah paman Kiba. Lagi pula itu salahmu, cepat bangun. Ibu tunggu di ruang makan untuk sarapan." Sambil berjalan menju daun pintu kamar putranya, Ino berujar pelan. Kiyo bangkit terduduk dengan wajah kusut. Rambut pirang pucatnya terlihat berantakan, onyx kelamnya terlihat masih mengantuk, dan piyama kuning bergarisnya terlihat kusut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan turun." Ketusnya kemudian sambil bangkit menuju kamar mandinya untuk membasuh mukanya. Ino tersenyum dan segera turun ke ruang makan. Mengambil celemek dan mulai menata sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Baunya enak sekali." Dengan langkah kecilnya Kiyo yang masih mengenakan piyama itu mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Ino tersenyum lalu meletakan piring berisi roti bakar bertoping daging bakar yang dicincang dengan saus tomat di depan putranya.

Kiyo bergumam pelan mengucapkan 'Ittadakimasu' lalu berterimakasih pada ibunya sebelum mulai menyantap sarapannya. Sesaat kemudian Shikamaru datang dan duduk di kursinya. Ino memperhatikannya lewat ekor matanya sebelum mendesah pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil piring berisi curry saus nanas kesukaan Shikamaru, tak lupa dengan nasi sebagai pelengkapnya, tentu saja. Lalu memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Pagi Papa. Papa, aku kemarin main game baru lho sama Aikito." Setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya Kiyo menyapa ayahnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Shikamaru menoleh padanya sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Apa kau merepotkan paman Kiba dan bibi Sasame kemarin?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali pada putranya itu—sekedar basa-basi untuk formalitas. Kiyo menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. Suasana canggung pun menyusupi ruang makan tersebut. Setelahnya semua makan dalam diam, tak ada yang berkomentar atau berbicara mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu atau kemarin—kecuali Kiyo yang beberapa kali minta tambah onigiri kesukaanya.

Selesai makan, Ino membereskan piring-piring milik keluarga kecilnya. Sementara Kiyo dan Shikamaru sudah meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati Ino meruntuki acara sarapan keluarganya yang selalu saja berakhir dengan kecanggungan. Meruntuki sikap dingin Shikamaru yang makin hari makin menjadi. Meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk putranya.

"Ino, aku mau bicara sebentar." Mendengar ucapan suaminya Ino menoleh lalu mematikan keran air.

"Tentang apa?" Sambil mengelap tangnnya yang basah pada celemek bergambar panda yang ia kenakan, Ino bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Dahi Ino berkerut, tidak mengerti. Tak biasanya Shikamaru membicarakan sesuatu seperti ini dengannya. Kalau pun mereka bicara, itu hanya sekedar urusan rumahan biasa. Tapi sekarang berbeda, mengingat Ino melihat kilatan keseriusan di onyx malas Shikamaru.

"Lalu, hal apa yang sangat penting itu?" Dengan nada angkuh Ino kembali bertanya, menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil bersender di bak cucian. Sejenak, Shikamaru terdiam. Mencipta jeda cukup lama di masing-masing pihak untuk bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meski Ino berusaha terlihat angkuh serta acuh tak acuh, tapi hatinya telah dilanda cemas.

Intuisi kewanitaannya seolah memperingatkannya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ketika suaminya angkat bicara. Sementara Shikamaru masih asik bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, antara bicara atau tidak. Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu menghela nafas berat sebelum berdehem pelan. Tidak, ia harus bicara sekarang juga. Lagi pula ini adalah keputusan yang telah ia buat matang-matang sebelumnya. Keputusan yang sudah empat tahun dipikirkannya. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mengatakannya, cepat atau lambat.

"Aku berfikir," Menggantungkan kalimatnya, Shikamaru membuat Ino semakin khawatir. Jantung wanita itu kini sudah jauh dari kata baik-baik saja mengingat cepatnya pacuan benda berdetak itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh dahinya.

"Untuk bercerai." Dan lanjutan dari ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat wanita cantik itu menahan nafasnya. Pikirannya seolah kosong mendengar ucapan pria yang selama sembilan tahun telah menemaninya itu. Dengan kondisi yang masih shock Ino menunduk, seolah-olah tak bisa mencerna perkataan Shikamaru dengan baik.

Ia sulit percaya, ternyata hal yang paling ia takutkan di dunia terjadi juga padanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang sudah menghabiskan waktu sembilan tahun hidup bersamanya, seorang pria yang telah membuatnya melahirkan anaknya, seorang pria yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya, bisa mengatakan itu kepadanya? Seorang wanita yang dengan senantiasa menunggu adanya tempat kosong di hati suaminya.

Dengan ragu, Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Shikamaru dengan sepasang aquamarine yang mulai berair. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lemah di hadapan pria yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. Dia harus kuat. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau benar-benar mencampakanku?" Tapi sekuat apapun Ino berusaha tegar, hal ini diluar kekuasaanya. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun melewati pipi putihnya. Makin lama makin deras, membuat Shikamaru terdiam sejenak melihat kondisi istrinya itu.

"Iya." Dan setelah jeda sekian lama Shikamaru menjawab tegas. Hati Ino benar-benar mencelos saat itu juga. Perlahan ia jatuh terduduk di depan wastafel, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk meredam tangisnya. Mulai hari ini, hal-hal yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya dimulai. Dan mulai saat ini juga, mereka semua akan belajar, betapa beratnya membina suatu hubungan dalam sebuah tali pernikahan.

.

_Jika saja ini adalah karma dari seluruh keslahanku dimasa lalu. Jika saja ini adalah hukuman yang dibebankan padaku karena dosaku. Aku rela menukarkan apa saja agar hukuman ini bisa diganti—__**Sarah Andreaz**_

_._

~Tzuduku~

(Process to making this chapter: 2 days)

(Words 2.264*Story only)

**A/N:**

Gimana? Keep or delete? But I request you to continue this fic! #Kicked. Hai-hai, saya ganti pen-name lagi (Untuk keempat kalinya T.T). Tapi seberapa banyak pun nama saya berganti-ganti, saya tetap lah Yuki u,u. Sebenernya, fic ini terispirasi dari sebuah drama Jepang yang pernah saya tonton. Uhm, saya lupa apa judul aslinya, tapi yang pasti, kalau diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya "Kamu disana, Aku disini". Pokoknya drama itu keren banget—kerena saya menghabiskan se-pak tisu saat menontonnya.

Perlu diperhatikan, meski pun Yuki terispirasi dari drama tersebut dalam membuat fic abal ini, tapi Yuki telah mengubah tiga poin penting drama tersebut sehingga entah kenapa ceritanya jadi jauh melenceng dari drama itu -,-". Ya, karena Yuki baik hati, Yuki akan memberi tahu bocoran tersebut, yaitu:

Konflik Utamanya

Perwatakan Tokohnya, dan

Ending Ceritanya

Jadi, bagi para readers yang ingin tahu perbedaan tersebut, silahkan tunggu kisah ini tamat *Buagh! Terimakasih atas waktunya, dan semoga tak ada satu pihak pun yang merasa dirugikan dengan di publishnya fic ini.

**I don't earn any commercial things for create this fanfiction**

Hai! Minna-san!

Read 'n Review, Please?


	2. Kettei

**This story present for all of my friends that have supported me for 2 years.**

**And ****YOU****, the one who open this page!**

**Happy reading!**

.

_Tak perduli lagi_

_Karena kemanapun kau pergi_

_Sejauh apapun kau berlari_

_Aku adalah…_

_Satu-satunya tempatmu untuk pulang_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: TemaShikaIno**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama**

**Rate: +T for +Teenager **

**Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. ****Not mean for bashing Chara!**** Married life!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Fuyuki Haruda**** Proudly Present:**

**Ienikaeru**

**(**_**Pulang**_**)**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Kettei**

_**(Chapter 2: Decision)**_

.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau benar-benar mencampakanku?" Disela isakannya Ino bertanya pelan dengan suara parau. Membuat Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Iya." Jawabnya lugas. Saat itu, hati Ino benar-benar remuk. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kita telah hidup bersama sembilan tahun. Dan kita tahu bahwa pernikahan ini tak didasari cinta, jadi—"

"Jadi maksudmu, selama sembilan tahun ini, kau sama sekali tak pernah mencintaiku?" Sela Ino saat Shikamaru melanjutkan alasannya meminta perceraian terhadap dirinya.

"Ya, dan saat ini aku ingin kembali pada Temari. Selagi masih ada waktu yang tersisa." Sahut Shikamaru tegas. Ino menunduk, terdiam mencipta jeda cukup lama kemudian tertawa sinis.

"Bodohnya aku berharap kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Ya, ya, pernikahan ini memang diluar rencana hidup kita masing-masing. Dan sekarang, akhirnya aku benar-benar dicampakan." Gumam Ino pelan sambil bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan melewati Shikamaru untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mencampakanmu." Balas Shikamaru pelan, namun Ino masih bisa mendengarnya. Tapi mendengarnya, sama dengan membuat api dalah hati Ino kian tersulut. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap pria berambut nanas itu tajam.

"Kau mencampakanku! Kau mencampakanku setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan! Kau mencampakanku setelah tak ada lagi beban yang kau rasakan sebagai anak! Kau mencampakanku! Kau mencampakanku dan kau tak bisa pungkiri itu!" Dengan kalap Ino berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Shikamaru.

"Ino, dengar—"

"Aku tak mau dengar apapun! Kau mencampakanku setelah aku tak berguna lagi bagimu! Kau meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu!" Berusaha untuk tidak ikut terbawa emosi, Shikamaru berusaha bersikap tenang. Tapi sikap tenang bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk menghadapi gadis keras kepala seperti Ino. Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru mendorong Ino ke dinding dapur yang terlapisi keramik sewarna putih tulang. Menatap aquamarine-nya intens. Onyx bertemu aquamarine. Yang satu tersulut emosi yang memuncak dan yang satunya lagi berkecimpung dalam ketegasan.

"Aku tak mencampakanmu. Aku takkan pernah mencampakanmu, apalagi meninggalkanmu. Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat, sebelum atau pun sesudah pernikahan terkutuk ini. Lagi pula, kau bisa kembali dengan kekasihmu yang dulu. Kau bisa memulai hubungan dan kehidupan baru dengannya." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar dengan suara tertahan, berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak di depan Ino.

Sementara wanita bersurai pirang itu hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum mendengus sinis sambil menepis tangan Shikamaru di bahunya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudahnya kembali ke pelukan Sai begitu saja dengan seorang putra? Semuanya sudah terlambat Shikamaru, mungkin tidak untukmu. Tapi untukku, ini sudah sangat terlambat." Desah Ino pelan sambil benar-benar meninggalkan dapur keluarga Nara. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan sejuta pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati dan otak jeniusnya.

"Mama, bertengkar dengan papa ya?" Bersamaan dengan keluarnya wanita itu dari dapur yang tak berpintu itu, suara kecil dari malaikat kesayangannya membuatnya terhenyak sesaat, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Kini Kiyo sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai kaos hitam bergaris putih dan celana hoodie hijau tua. Pertanda kalau bocah itu hendak main keluar rumah. Ino yang sadar akan kehadiran putranya segera menyeka air matanya dan mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak kok, kami hanya sedang latihan drama." Jawab Ino sambil mengelus rambut pirang putranya dengan sayang.

"Bohong. Mama, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa menipuku." Sanggah Kiyo sambil mengerucutkan bibinya. Ino tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut pirang putranya.

"Memangnya kau sudah dewasa? Kamu masih anak-anak, usiamu baru sembilan tahun tahun ini. Kau mau main kemana? Biar mama yang antar ya?" Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kurang mengenakan dengan putranya, Ino melengos pergi sambil bertanya pada Kiyo. Merasa diacuhkan oleh ibunya, bocah itu mendengus lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mau main ke rumah Miwari." Jawab Kiyo pura-pura ketus, Ino mengangguk sambil terkikik pelan, lalu mengisyaratkan putranya agar ikut dengannya ke garasi. Setelah itu, mereka berangkat dengan Porsche kuning milik Ino ke kediaman Namikaze Miwari. Sejenak ia berharap agar bisa melupakan segala rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti hatinya.

.

"Mama, bercerai itu apa?" Tanya Kiyo tiba-tiba saat mobil mereka tengah terjebak lampu merah di persimpangan besar jalanan Tokyo. Ino sedikit tersentak dan segera menatap Kiyo ingin tahu.

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?" Dengan alis berkerut dan seyum miring, Ino bertanya.

"Tadi kan papa bilang begitu sebelum kalian bertengkar." Jawab Kiyo dengan polosnya. Ino menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya—karena lampunya sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Kan sudah mama bilang kami tidak bertengkar. Tak usah kau pedulikan, kau masih kecil." Jawab Ino seadanya. Kiyo hanya berguman 'Uuh!' sebelum mengikuti perkataan ibunya untuk tidak mengungkit hal itu kembali. Kini mobil Porsche itu berbelok pada sebuah tikungan dan berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat kuning pucat di ujung jalan.

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian berkebun terlihat tengah berkutat dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di perkarangan rumah itu. Mendengar suara deru mobil yang familiar di telinganya, ia mengankat kepalanya dan melihat Ino melambai padanya. Seulas senyum hangat terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Ino-chan!" Panggil wanita berambut Indigo itu sambil menghampiri pagar rumahnya dan membukanya. Membiarkan Ino dan Kiyo yang baru datang masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga sederhananya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum memandangi wanita yang tengah menggenggam beberapa tangkai mawar putih tersebut.

"Baik, Ino-chan sendiri bagaimana? Mau mengantar Kiyo ya? Ayo masuk, kita minum teh sambil berbincang-bincang di halaman belakang saja. Aku sedang memanggang broche di oven." Ajak wanita bernama Namikaze Hinata itu sambil menggiring ibu dan anak itu untuk masuk ke dalam kediamananya.

Kiyo berlari dengan riang masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab ajakan Hinata. Senyum kecil berusaha ia kembangkan untuk membalas ajakan hangat sahabatnya itu, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut yang menyimpan sejuta tanda tanya di mata istri Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan. Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku masih ada urusan." Sambil berbalik memunggungi Hinata, Ino berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Berniat untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman sahabat baiknya agar tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya yang tengah bersedih. Hinata terdiam melihat respon Ino yang aneh dari biasanya. Biasanya wanita cantik bermata meneduhkan itu akan berteriak senang sambil memeluknya ketika bertemu dengannya, lalu meminta kue kering yang baru saja matang dari oven dapur Hinata. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk berusaha membuat sahabat baiknya itu mau membicarakan masalahnya kepadanya, juga kepada sahabat mereka yang satu lagi, Haruno Sakura—yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha.

"…Ino-chan." Belum sempat Ino membuka gagang pintu mobil berwarna kuning cerah tersebut, Hinata memanggilnya kembali. Membuat wanita itu menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Terdiam sejenak, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jika Ino-chan ada masalah, aku mohon bicarakan dengan aku atau Sakura-chan ya? Kami pasti mau mendengarkanmu kok. Apapun yang terjadi," Lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut meski ia tahu Ino takkan bisa melihatnya—karena wanita bersurai pirang itu masih membelakanginya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan." Sambil tersenyum simpul—dengan masih memunggungi Hinata, Ino membalas ucapan Hinata, kemudian hilang ke dalam mobil Porsche kuning miliknya. Menstater mobil tersebut, lalu menghilang di balik tikungan jalan yang lenggang. Meninggalkan seorang wanita berambut lavender dengan tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

"Kami-sama, lindungilah Ino-chan." Lirih Hinata sambil menatap nanar jalanan yang tadi dilalui Porsche kuning Ino.

.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang, Ino terus termenung dalam kemudinya. Membuatnya hampir menabrak beberapa mobil dan seorang pengendara sepeda motor. Ino tahu, ketika ia naik mobil ia sangat tidak boleh melamun seperti ini. Selain bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri juga bisa membahayakan orang lain. Namun apa mau dikata. Pikirannya sangat kosong saat ini. Terus tergiang di dalam kepalanya ucapan Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bercerai? Heh, kau pasti bercanda?" Sinisnya sendiri saat mobilnya terjebak dalam lampu merah. Kesal menguasainya, Ino memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Membuatnya bisa melihat hamparan taman kota di balik benda bening tersebut. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna dan ragam tumbuh subur di sepanjang taman subur tersebut. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak memegang skop dan selang air? Rasanya sudah sangat lama.

Kembali teringat olehnya dengan kebiasaannya semasa SMA dulu. Dulunya, keluarganya memiliki sebuah toko bunga di tengah kota Tokyo. Toko bunga sederhana yang memiliki banyak pelanggan. Di belakang toko tersebut terdapat sebuah taman lain yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali bunga.

Dulu, sewaktu kecil, ia, Shikamaru, dan Chouji—sahabatnya yang lain, suka bermain di sana. Terutama bermain petak umpet diantara hamparan bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi—dimana Ino yang selalu memaksa mereka menemaninya bermain. Sewaktu SMA pun ia sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di toko itu dengan merangkai bunga. Tapi semua berubah ketika mendiang ibunya—Yuume Yamanaka, meninggal dunia. Toko itu ditutup oleh ayahnya. Bunga-bunga yang masih hidup di sana pun jadi tak terurus, membuat Ino terkadang sedih mengingatnya.

Tin!

Tin!

Suara klakson mengejutkan Ino, membuatnya terpaksa tertarik ke alam nyata. Iris aquamarine-nya menatap tiga mata bulat di atasnya yang tengah menyala hijau. Sambil menggerutu pelan, Ino menginjak kembali gas moblinya. Membuat benda beroda empat itu melesat melewati lampu lalu lintas.

Menyalip beberapa kendaraan di depannya dengan sedikit berutal, lalu berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa toko-toko lawas yang menghadirkan suasana klasikal ketika Ino melajukan mobil di antara deretan toko-toko tersebut.

Ckit!

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah toko minimalis yang terapit oleh sebuah toko pakaian besar dan toko kue yang sama besarnya dengan toko pakaian tersebut. Membuat toko yang kini pintunya sudah terpaku kayu itu terlihat sangat kecil. Berbeda dengan kedua toko yang mengapitnya, toko kecil itu terlihat sudah sangat tidak terawat. Rumput-rumput liar tumbuh di halamannya. Beberapa tumpukan sampah nampak membusuk di halaman toko tersebut. Ino menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum lemas.

"Lama tak jumpa ya?" Desah Ino sambil menatap toko kecil bertuliskan 'Yamanaka's Florist' di plangnya itu. Ino bisa merasakan karat di tangannya ketika ia mendorong pagar besi putih yang telah berkarat di depan toko itu. Sepatu boat hitamnya langsung terjelembab ke dalam kubangan lumpur tepat di depan pintu masuk toko tersebut. Sepertinya pipa air toko sebelah sedikit bocor, membuat air menggenang dan menciptakan tumpukan lumpur di halaman.

Ino menyentuh pelan papan-papan kayu yang menutupi pintu masuk, lalu menariknya pelan. Tidak sulit mengingat paku yang menancapkannya sudah berkarat. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya kayu penutup tersebut, debu halus beterbangan. Membuat Ino sedikit terbatuk ketika menghirupnya. Dan debu yang semakin banyak itu bertiup lagi ketika Ino membuka pintu yang telah lumayan lapuk itu.

Tidak banyak berubah. Itulah kesan Ino ketika masuk ke dalam toko tua tersebut. Semuanya tetap seperti bagaimana toko itu ditinggalkan—kecuali tumpukan debu tebal dimana-mana. Ino tersenyum lalu mendekati meja kasir, mengambil sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Ino Yamanaka' di atasnya. Untuk beberapa saat hati Ino menghangat. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang itu kini seolah kembali memenuhi dirinya. Perasaan senang dan bahagia ketika ia berada di dekat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Ino mendekati beberapa tempat penyimpanan bunga dengan puluhan tangkai bunga yang telah layu—bahkan mengering, di dalamnya.

"Kalian menderita karena aku. Maafkan aku ya?" Desah Ino sambil mengambil tumpukan bunga kering tersebut. Dengan inisiatif lain, Ino mendekati sebuah lemari kaca di pojok ruangan. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa alat-alat bersih-bersih usang yang ditutupi debu tebal.

"Yah, ayo kita bersih-bersih sebentar." Ujarnya sambil mengambil benda-benda tersebut dari dalam lemari. Dengan semangat, wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu membersihkan ruangan tua tersebut. Sedikit sulit karena ada beberapa debu yang telah mengeras dan menempel di atas lantai kayu toko tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, ruangan itu sudah menjadi sedikit bersih—setidaknya sudah cukup layak untuk di tempati. Butuh waktu hingga makan siang untuk membereskan semuanya—tidak terlalu lama mengingat kotornya toko itu. Ino mengelap pelan tiga buah bingkai photo tua yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ketiga-tiganya sudah sangat berdebu—bahkan debunya telah mengeras, sehingga Ino susah untuk membersihkannya tanpa bantuan air. Tadinya Ino ingin mengambil air di keran wastafel belakang meja kasir, tapi percuma mengingat sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun toko itu ditutup—sehingga listrik dan air pun sudah lama di putus.

Dengan helaan nafas pelan, Ino mengambil botol air mineral di dalam tasnya dan membubuhkannya di atas lap kain yang ia gunakan membersihkan bingkai-bingkai tersebut. Hasilnya? Sukses besar. Noda-noda bandel itu nyatanya dengan mudah menghilang dari lapisan kaca bingkai photo tersebut. Menampakan photo tiga buah keluarga besar yang semuanya tersenyum bahagia. A.Y.N. terukir indah di bingkainya. Menandakan inisial dari keluarga yang terpotret dalam gambar dua dimensi itu. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Kenangan-kenangan manis berseliweran di benak wanita bermata cantik itu.

Betapa ia merindukan masa-masa indahnya dahulu bersama sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Betapa ia merindukan sahabat orang tuanya yang sangat menyayanginya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan cinta kasih almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Mengingatnya membuat Ino kembali mengingat kata-kata Shikamaru beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat manik aquamarinenya kembali basah.

Dengan perlahan ia meletakan bingkai photo yang telah bersih itu di atas meja kasir yang telah bersih dari debu—berkatnya. Mengambil bingkai kotor lainnya dan mengulangi langkah yang sama dengan bingkai sebelumnya. Kali ini, photo tiga anak kecil yang menghiasi photo tersebut. Dua orang bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahunan dan seorang gadis cilik berusia sebaya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Ino tersenyum lembut menatap photo tersebut. Photo tersebut di ambil saat dirinya dan kedua bocah yang merupakan Chouji dan Shikamaru itu baru naik ke kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Photo itu diambil oleh Shikaku—ayah Shikamaru, atas desakan dari Yoshino—ibu Shikamaru.

Saat itu wajah mereka terlihat sangat konyol karena di photo mendadak oleh Shikaku. Dimana Shikamaru tengah tertidur di pangkuan Ino dan Chouji menyender di punggung Ino sambil menyantap camilan keripik kentang kesukaanya. Di belakang mereka, rimbunan bunga matahari yang tengah berbunga lebat menjadi latar. Ino menyentuh photo Chouji perlahan, betapa ia sangat merindukan sahabat gembulnya itu yang selalu bisa memberikannya saran yang bijak. Saat ini bocah berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut sedang menempuh pendidikan di Arch University of Law, Los Angles. Menakjubkan sekali saat pemuda gembul itu bisa pergi ke negeri adikuasa itu untuk menempuh pendidikan menjadi seorang pengacara.

Dan binkai terakhir yang dibersihkan Ino adalah photo keluarga kecilnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Ayahnya yang masihsangat muda dengan rambut pirang indah ala anak muda saat itu. Begitu pula ibunya, ibunya masih sangat cantik saat photo itu diambil. Ino tersenyum sedih memandangi photo tersebut. Bagaimana bahagianya keluarganya dahulu saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Ayahnya sangat menyayaginya, begitu pula ibunya.

Mengingat bagaimana ibunya meninggal membuat Ino kembali menangis. Wanita bersurai pirang itu tersenyum pahit sambil menggenggam jemari Ino kala menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Memintanya untuk hidup lebih layak dan dengan baik setelah wanita paruh baya itu pergi. Belum usai Ino menangisi kepergian ibunya, ia teringat kembali dengan kematian ayahnya dan mertuanya yang tragis.

Ayah dan mertuanya—kedua orang tua Shikamaru, meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Pesawat yang di tumpanginya—Japan Air, jatuh dan tenggelam di teluk Tokyo. Menyebabkan tak ada satupun yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Termasuk orang-orang yang dicintai Ino. Kehilangan orang tuanya merupakan pukulan telak untuknya dan Shikamaru. Karena setelah itu, hidupnya menjadi lebih kacau lagi, Temari datang ke kehidupan rumah tangganya. Semuanya menjadi lebih berat untuknya.

Tidak, Ino tidak menyalahkan wanita itu—tidak sepenuhnya. Wanita itu adalah pilihan Shikamaru—dari dulu. Ini memang sudah jalan yang harus ia tempuh. Namun sekeras apapun wanita itu berusaha menguatkan hatinya, ia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan hati yang rapuh.

"Ibu, ayah… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Seandainya kalian masih ada disini." Lirihnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya sambil memeluk bingkai photo tersebut di dadanya. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik. Mencipta isak tangis di tengah toko sepi tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa bunga-bunga layu yang mendengarnya. Mendengar tangisan sang gadis pirang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jii-san dan Baa-san memang sudah tak ada lagi disini," Ino mendongak kala mendengar suara lain yang mengintrupsi tangisannya. Mendapati sepasang emerald dan amethyst yang memandang sendu dirinya.

"Tapi kami selalu ada disini untukmu, Ino-chan." Tanpa babibu lagi Ino menaruh photo keluarga itu dan langsung memeluk sepasang wanita lainnya yang baru saja datang itu sambil menangis tersedu. Kedua wanita berambut indigo dan pink itu pun hanya bisa saling berpandangan saat sahabat baik mereka itu memeluk mereka sambil menangis tersedu. Senyum lembut pun akhirnya menghiasi wajah keduanya. Jeda panjang dalam ruang toko yang lumayan gelap tersebut. Meninggalkan isak tangis si pirang yang mendominasi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Ino. Kami adalah sahabatmu, jangan lupakan itu seolah-olah kau hanya sendirian di sini." Ucap wanita berambut bubble gum sambil mengusap punggung Ino pelan.

"Sakura-chan benar. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino-chan masih memiliki kita di pihak Ino-chan." Timpal wanita berambut Indigo sambil mengusap surai pirang Ino dengan lembut.

"Terimkasih…hiks…terimakasih."

.

"Apa?! Dia mau menceraikanmu!? Yang benar saja! Apa yang dipikirkan nanas busuk itu hah?! Menceraikan wanita yang sudah melahirkan anaknya?!" Suara Sakura menggelegar saat Ino selesai menceritakan seluruh masalahnya pada kedua ibu muda tersebut.

"Apa benar sudah tak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata pelan sambil memeluk bahu mungil Ino yang tengah duduk dari samping. Ino menggeleng lemah sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan ini semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ino lemah.

"Seenaknya saja dia mau menceraikanmu setelah kedua orang kalian benar-benar tidak ada! Bibi Yoshino pasti akan mengutuknya dari alam sana!" Sungut Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sungguh, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Shikamaru. Apa yang pria itu pikirkan sehingga ingin mencampakan wanita yang sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun menemaninya? Pasti karena IQ-nya terlalu tinggi sehingga otak jeniusnya menjadi konslet.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Jangan buat Ino-chan semakin sedih." Tegur Hinata saat Sakura mengumpati pria Nara itu dengan berbagai sumpah serapah.

"Haah, baiklah. Jadi, apa keputusanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Meminta penjelasan akan langkah yang akan diambil sahabat karibnya dan Hinata itu. Ino terdiam sejenak. Mencipta jeda panjang yang menghiasi suasana 'panas' di ruangan itu. Kepalanya yang ditutupi surai pirang pucat berputar keras untuk mencari keputusan final yang mungkin bisa dia upayakan.

"Kalian ingat, apa yang pernah aku ucapkan saat kita masih kelas satu di sekolah menengah atas dulu?" Tanya Ino membalikan pertanyaan Sakura. Menghapus keheningan panjang dengan sebuah pertayaan yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Hinata diliputi tanda tanya semakin dalam. Kedua wanita itu berpandangan sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah gadis itu ucapakan pada mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah—"

"Aku pasti mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Meski itu berarti aku harus terjun ke dalam jurang penuh duri." Potong Ino menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri yang tadinya hendak dijawab oleh Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura dan Hinata berpandangan, masih belum mengerti maksud sahabat mereka itu.

"Jadi?" Takut-takut Hinata kembali menanyakan keputusan Ino. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu tersenyum sinis sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan, seolah ingin meninju Sakura dengan tinjunya. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tegas yang menyiratkan keyakinan luar biasa.

"Yamanaka Ino akan mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya!"

.

_Kau takkan pernah tahu keberhasilan dari suatu usaha tanpa pernah mencobanya. Sekali pun hal yang ingin kau wujudkan itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi, semustahil apapun itu, asalkan kau punya kepercayaan, pasti akan ada kesempatan—__**Billy McGruth**_

.

~Tzuduku~

(Process to making this chapter: 3 days)

(Words 2.900*Story only)

**A/N:**

Gimana chapie 2-nya? Maaf ya, apdeth-nya ngaret gini. Saya nunggu jumlah repiunya membangkitkan semangat dulu #Alasan apa tuh!*plak

Sebenernya sudah lama chapter ini selesai, dan sekarang Yuki lagi ngetik chapie 4 =3 #Kicked. Tadinya chapie 2 mau diapdeth setelah repiu-nya sampai sepuluh. Tapi, suck with the nominal! Saya sayang kalian semua! *Idih!. Tapi over all, thanks banget buat reviewnya n.n

Tenang, fic ini pasti akan terus lanjut kok. Buat semua yang repiu, ya, salam kenal juga :D

Oke, waktunya balas repiu (Maaf, ini cuma bagi yang tanya):

**Bikin si rambut nanas menyesal tingkat dewa di chapter 2!**

So pasti dia bakalan nyesel kok, tapi entaran deh :P, ikutin plot aja.

**Mereka jadi beneran cerai?**

Gimana ya? jadi, ngak jadi? Auk ah, gelap! *plak. Liat kedepannya aja ya?

**Tentang dorama?**

Seandaikan saya ingat -.-". Jujur aja saya kepengen nonton lagi, tapi bener-bener lupa banget deh -.-". CD-nya udah dibawa kakak sepupu sih :P

**Thanks a lot for:**

**Magenta-alleth, Minori Hikaru, mine, Rise Star, Sslove'yumiki, zeroplus, ShikaIno FTW, M.A shikaino lovers a.k.a Mayumi Aikami, Minami22 and Grengas-Snap.**

I'm nothing without you guys!

**I don't earn any commercial things for create this fanfiction**

Hai! Minna-san!

Read 'n Review, Please?


	3. Ingou

**This story present for all of my friends that have supported me for 2 years.**

**And ****YOU****, the one who open this page!**

**Happy reading!**

.

_Tak perduli lagi_

_Karena kemanapun kau pergi_

_Sejauh apapun kau berlari_

_Aku adalah…_

_Satu-satunya tempatmu untuk pulang_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: TemaShikaIno**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama**

**Rate: +T for +Teenager **

**Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. ****Not mean for bashing Chara!**** Married life!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Fuyuki Haruda**** Proudly Present:**

**Ienikaeru**

**(**_**Pulang**_**)**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Ingou**

_**(Chapter 3: Stubborn)**_

**.**

"Tadaima."

Jemari lentik itu mendorong pelan pintu rumah berwarna cream itu. Derit pelan tercipta karenanya—pertanda bahwa engsel pintu itu sudah berkarat dan lapuk. Namun wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu mengidahkannya. Segera setelah ia mengucap salam, ia melepaskan heels putih yang dikenakannya. Tak perduli dengan ketiadaan orang yang menyahuti salamnya, ia segera berlalu ke dapur.

Sudah dua jam lewat waktu makan malam, dan ia belum menyiapkan makan malam. Membersihkan toko peninggalan keluarganya dan mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya nyatanya membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Dengan telaten kedua tangan pucat itu mengolah beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Membuat sukiyaki untuk makan malam tampaknya tak terlalu buruk. Setelah memasukan semua bahannya ke dalam panci sukiyaki yang sudah lengkap dengan bumbu, Ino melenggangkan dirinya untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Sejak dari pagi ia belum sempat menyentuh air dan membasuh tubuhnya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memperbaiki segalanya dari awal. Ia akan minta maaf pada Shikamaru dan berusaha keras membuat pemuda itu mencintainya. Perduli setan dengan harga diri. Saat ini wanita itu sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara mempertahankan Shikamaru sebagai suaminya. Memang benar yang dikatakannya pada Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu. Sulit untuk mengubah keputusan yang telah dipirkan Shikamaru lebih dari empat tahun. Tapi bagi Ino, sebelum mencobanya, ia takkan tahu.

Selesai mandi, Ino lanjut membereskan rumah mungilnya. Merapikan semua yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut agar terbebas dari debu. Memangkas rumput liar di halaman yang sudah lama tak terawat—sejak menikah dengan Shikamaru, ia memang kehilangan setengah dari semangat hidupnya. Namun kini semangat hidupnya kembali seratus persen saat ia akan kehilangan pemuda itu. Ino tak habis pikir, kenapa dia baru memikirkan semua ini saat hampir kehilangan pria itu? Setelah memangkas rumput-rumput itu, Ino kemudian menanam bunga-bunga yang ia bawa dari toko keluarganya di halaman depan rumahnya.

Berharap agar kehidupanya masih memiliki harapan hidup seperti bunga-bunga tersebut. Dengan tatapan sendu, wanita pirang itu menyirami rimbunan rumput semanggi ungu yang baru saja ia tanam.

"Kau harus hidup layaknya rumput semangi. Indah dan kuat, layaknya seorang Yamanaka sejati."

Dengan pelan Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat ucapan ibunya kepadanya saat ia masih kecil. Sambil mengusap kepala Ino lembut wanita itu berucap demikian. Kemudian mengembangkan senyum lembut padanya yang kala itu baru berusia tujuh tahun.

"Lindungilah, apa yang menurutmu penting nak."

"Ibu… sekarang haruskah aku lakukan apa yang ibu pernah katakan padaku?" Tanya Ino pelan pada rimbunan rumput lembayung tersebut. Sunyi kembali menyapa kala rumput-rumput itu membisu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Membuat wanita itu menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Halaman itu kini terlihat lebih baik. Tak ada lagi rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh memenuhi tanah halaman itu. Jejeran bunga yang baru ditanam menggantikan posisi rerumputan itu. Jejeran bunga, yang siap mekar di kemudian hari. Tumbuh layaknya harapan Ino saat ini.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Kiyo-chan."

"Terimakasih Paman! Bibi!" Bocah pirang itu melambai pada mobil Alphard oranye yang semakin menjauh dari kediamannya. Sang waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul enam tepat. Langit-langit kota Tokyo sudah tertoreh warna jingga dan ungu yang menyala menyongsong cakrawala. Tapi ibunya belum juga menjemputnya di tempat dimana ia ditinggalkan. Terpaksa Namikaze Naruto—ayah Miwari, yang mengatarkannya pulang. Awalnya Hinata menawarkannya untuk menginap disana, tapi Kiyo menolaknya karena ibunya selalu menyuruhnya agar tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain.

Saat ia berbalik menghadap rumahnya, alahkah terkejutnya ia mendapati halaman depan rumah yang sudah menjadi sangat rapi dan bersih. Jika saja plang bertuliskan kanji 'Nara' itu tidak ada di depan rumah tersebut, mungkin ia akan mengira telah salah memasuki rumah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa Mama ya?" Sambil membuka pagar rumahnya Kiyo bertanya-tanya. Dengan riang ia melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Membuka pintu dari kayu mahoni berpelitur itu dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Tadaima!"

Serunya riang ketika ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Hening sejenak, tak ada satu pun yang menyahuti salamnya. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada sepasang heels yang terletak di depan tangga tatami. Kiyo mengenali heels itu sebagai heels kesayangan ibunya. Tapi kenapa ibunya tidak menjawab salamnya? Ini masih terlalu sore bagi ibunya untuk terlelap di alam mimpi. Instingnya sebagai anak pun mulai bekerja saat merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mamanya.

"Mama! Mama dimana? Kenapa tadi tidak menjemput Kiyo sih? Kiyo jadi makan siang di rumahnya Miwari deh. Mama?" Setelah melepas sepatunya, bocah itu lalu mulai mencari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Dan saat bocah itu masuk ke dapur, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Ino tergeletak di lantai dapur dengan hidung berdarah. Sebuah piring keramik pecah tak jauh dari tempat terbaringnya wanita tersebut.

"Mama! Mama kenapa?! Mama, bagun!" Dengan panik Kiyo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu mamanya. Namun tak ada respon berarti yang wanita itu berikan untuk putra semata wayangnya itu. Dengan panik dan tergesa, Kiyo segera berlari menuju telepon di ruang tamu. Dengan cepat ia memencet nomor telepon ayahnya, namun nihil. Operator menjawab panggilannya dengan alasan bahwa nomor yang ia telepon sedang mati atau di luar jangkauan. Dengan tergesa lagi bocah itu membuka buku telepon di sebelah telepon rumahnya. Mencari-cari nomor rumah siapa saja yang bisa ia hubungi untuk diminta bantuan. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kontak bernama Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi! Kediaman Uchiha disini!" Suara cempreng seorang bocah perempuan menjawab teleponnya di seberang sana.

"Sasaki! Tolong berikan telepon ini pada ibumu! Cepat!" Dengan sedikit tergagap—dan berteriak, Kiyo menyuruh bocah berambut raven di seberang sana memberikan telepon pada ibunya. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti bocah itu segera memanggil ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Samar-sama Kiyo bisa mendengar suara yang berkata 'Dari siapa?' sebelum suara halus seorang wanita mengambil alih gagang telepon di seberangnya.

"Bibi! Ini aku Kiyo. Mama bi! Mama!" Dengan panik Kiyo berusaha menjelaskan keadaan ibunya pada wanita bernama Sakura di seberang sana.

"Ada apa dengan mamamu Kiyo-kun?" Tanya Sakura dari seberang telepon dengan alis berkerut. Secuil perasaan tidak enak mulai menghinggapi hatinya ketika mendengar nafas terengah dan nada bicara putra sahabatnya itu.

"Mama pinsan bi! Ayah tidak dirumah dan ponselnya tidak aktif! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bi! Hiks… hiks…" Tangis bocah itu pun pecah saat ia menjelaskan masalahnya pada wanita berambut bubble gum itu.

"Astaga Kiyo-kun! Tenang, bibi akan ke sana. Tunggu ya?" Kiyo hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam sebagai balasan dari permintaan Sakura. Setelah itu sambungan telepon pun diputus. Dengan langkah pelan bocah itu mendekati tubuh ibunya yang masih dengan setia di tempatnya pertama kali di temukan. Dengan perlahan Kiyo mengambil sebelah tangan ibunya yang tergolek lalu memeluknya.

"Mama, Mama harus bertahan. Mama harus segera bangun... hiks." Tak lama kemudian, sebuah LamborginiGellardoNera hitam metallic berhenti di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut pink pucat yang mengenakan mantel abu-abu turun dari dalamnya dan segera melesat memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut.

"Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun? Kalian dimana?" Panggilnya saat sudah berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Kiyo yang mendengarnya segera menyeka tangisnya, dan menyahutinya.

"Disini bibi! Aku di dapur!" Mendengar suara bocah berusia sembilan tahunan itu, Sakura segera berlari ke tempat yang dimaksud dan menemukan ibu dan anak itu di lantai dapur tak berpintu tersebut.

"Ya, ampun Ino! Kiyo, ibumu kenapa?" Dengan panik Sakura menghampiri tubuh sahabtanya lalu memeriksa detak jantungnya. Nafas lega ia hembuskan kala merasakan detak jantung sahabatnya itu masih bisa ia dengar. Sementara Kiyo hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Sakura lemparkan padanya.

"Syukurlah dia masih hidup. Cepat bawa di ke rumah sakit! Sasuke-kun, ayo bantu aku!" Perintah Sakura pada suaminya yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Menggandeng putri semata wayang mereka yang memaksa ikut ketika mendengar Kiyo terlibat masalah. Dengan sebuah anggukan pelan Sasuke menjawab perintah Sakura. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh wanita pirang tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Jangan menangis ya Kiyo-chan? Mamamu pasti akan baik-baik saja kok." Hibur Sasaki sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu bocah yang lebih kecil setahun darinya itu. Kiyo hanya mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. Melihat Kiyo yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis, Sasaki tersenyum bangga—karena ia berhasil membuat bocah itu berhenti menangis. Kemudian mendorong punggung bocah tersebut agar segera ikut naik ke dalam mobil kedua orang tuanya.

.

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa berwarna kuyit di sebuah apartemen kecil di tengah kota Tokyo yang sibuk. Ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dan apartemen ini adalah tempatnya kembali selain rumahnya sendiri.

"Bagiamana harimu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi pahit ke hadapan Shikamaru.

"Membosankan. Rapat, rapat, rapat. Menyusahkan." Jawab Shikamaru pelan sambil mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut lalu menyesapnya pelan.

"Haah, kau ini. Kalau terus bicara begitu, bagaimana perusahaan bisa maju." Dengus wanita bermata jade cemerlang itu sambil menatap galak Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Temari. Hariku lebih berat lagi jika kau mulai bicara begitu padaku." Sahut Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan sofa yang empuk. Wanita yang di panggil Temari itu terkikik pelan mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru padanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang dulu? Kasihan istrimu yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Saat ini kulkasku sedang kosong." Ujar Temari lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kulkas dapurnya. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Sudah ku katakan." Balas Shikamaru pelan—nyaris berbisik, tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Temari, tak urung membuat salah satu alis Temari terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang ingin di sampaikan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya sambil beralih membuka laci meja dapurnya untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan. Tapi nyatanya nihil kembali, tak ada apapun di sana.

"Aku akan menceraikan Ino dan menikahimu." Ucapan Shikamru itu sukses mengalihkan aktifitas Temari dari mencari-cari bahan makanan untuk fokus menatap pria nanas tersebut.

"Hey, kau bercanda kan?" Dengan tampang was-was Temari bertanya sambil mendekati Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Lagi pula kau yang mengusulkan ini bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali sambil menatap lekat jade cemerlang di sampingnya.

"Tapi itukan bercanda!" Dengan gundah Temari mendorong bahu Shikamaru pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya sambil membelakangi pria itu.

"Aku hanya main-main saat itu. Kenapa kau menganggap semuanya dengan begitu serius?" Dengan frustasi Temari kembali bertanya pada pria bermata kelam itu, menatap onyx-nya lekat-lekat.

"Bercanda atau bukan, aku sudah mengurus suratnya. Mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa hari." Jawab Shikamaru singkat ambil merogoh rokok di saku celanya. Temari terdiam sambil terus memandangi pria tampan yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya itu. Sejujurnya, dia sangat senang. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang Nara jenius saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di taman Tokyo dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan dia sudah pernah merasakan pula bagaimana dicampakan oleh pria itu sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru saat perusahaan keluarganya mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Shikamaru empat tahun lalu. Semuanya seakan menjadi mimpi untuk Temari saat pria itu menawarkan kembali hubungan yang dulu sempat kandas padanya. Tapi di sisi lain, Temari merasa sangat rendah.

Bagaimana pun Shikamaru adalah seorang suami dan ayah, pria yang sudah berumah tangga—berkeluarga. Menerima tawaran pria itu untuk kembali menjalin hubungan membuatnya kadang-kadang merasa seperti wanita simpanan. Sekali pun Shikamaru tak pernah mencintai istrinya. Ah, salah, sekali pun Shikamaru, berusaha agar tidak lagi mencintai istrinya, tetap saja ini tidak bisa. Tapi apa mau dikata, saat itu dia dibutakan oleh cinta dan rasa bahagia sehingga menerima kembali pria yang pernah mencampakannya itu. Dan kini ia ingin menceraikan istrinya? Temari tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya ia menilai dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Shikamaru! Kau seorang ayah sekarang! Kau seorang pria berkeluarga! Aku tak bisa bayangkan apa kata orang-orang nantinya jika kau bercerai dan akhirnya menikahiku! Aku pasti akan dicap sebagai wanita perebut suami orang!" Erang Temari sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Shikamaru menatap wanita bersurai pirang keemasan itu sambil mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Masa bodoh dengan kata orang-orang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan kita akan bersama selamanya setelah ini. Itu yang aku tahu." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Temari jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat mencium bau nikotin yang menguar dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan pria itu. Satu sisinya merasa senang luar biasa saat ini, namun sisi lainya juga merasa sangat bersalah.

'Kami-sama, maafkan aku karena telah mengambil cinta dan kasih sayang ini dari wanita yang menjadi istri Shikamaru. Tapi bagaimapun Kami-sama, aku benar-benar mencintainya'

.

Sakura mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat. Berkali-kali wanita cantik itu menggerutu tak jelas sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit tersebut, tapi tak satu pun dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberinya penjelasan tentang keadaan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Duduklah Sakura, kau membuat suasana makin keruh jika begitu." Tegur Sasuke datar. Sakura mendelik pelan pada suaminya itu sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah sang suami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dokter-dokter itu sama sekali belum memberi kita penjelasan tentang keadaan Ino! Aku khawatir!" Ketus Sakura sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Sakura memandang malas suaminya dari ekor matanya saat Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. Bisa-bisanya ia menikahi pria hemat kata seperti itu untuk menjadi suaminya? Mungkin ia lupa betapa dulu ia memuja pria itu.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san, bagaimana keadaan Ino-chan?" Tanya seorang wanita bermata amethyst yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit tersebut. Seorang pria pirang dengan sepasang sapphire mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hinata-chan, entahlah. Sampai saat ini dokter belum memberi tahukan kami."

Klek!

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sakura, seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bagaiama keadaan sahabat saya dokter?" Tanya Sakura cepat pada dokter tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat tingkah laku istrinya itu.

"Tenang Nyonya, Nyonya Nara baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terkena anemia ringan. Sedikit istrirahat dan gizi yang cukup akan membuat ia menjadi lebih baik." Jawab dokter itu pelan. Sakura dan Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dokter tersebut.

"Kami boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata pelan, dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Sesuai meminta ijin pada dokter, mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mendapati seorang wanita pirang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang ruangan tersebut. Kiyo tersenyum sedih melihat kondisi ibunya, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati wanita itu lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa Mama jadi seperti ini?" Lirihnya sambil mencium tangan ibunya dengan sedih. Orang-orang dewasa yang melihat pemandangan itu terhenyak sesaat, tak terkecuali anak perempuan manis bermata emerald cerah yang terus saja mengekor di belakang bocah pirang itu.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah dihubungi?" Tanya Hinata sambil berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Mendengar nama si pemuda nanas, tempramen Sakura kembali naik—mendidih.

"Hanphonenya tidak aktif. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan dia! Akan ku hajar dia samapai masuk rumah sakit." Sungut Sakura ketus sambil menatap sedih sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Haah, Shikamaru-san, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan saat ini?" Desah Hinata pelan sambil ikut memperhatikan sahabatnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Tak habis pikir olehnya mengenai jalan pemikiran Shikamaru saat ini. Sungguh sulit menebak jalan pikiran pria jenius itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang sama-sama jenius pun tak bisa memprediksi jalan pikiran pria itu.

'Jii-san, Baa-san, lindungilah Ino dari atas sana.'

.

Shikamaru menghentikan Lexus silver-nya di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Sebenarnya, saat ini ia sangat enggan untuk pulang. Kalau saja Temari tidak memaksanya untuk pulang, mungkin pria itu akan bermalam lagi di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Saat memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, pria itu sedikit terheran-heran saat mendapati halaman itu sudah bersih dan rapi. Seulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar ia kembangkan kala melihat bunga-bunga yang baru ditanam di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Shikamaru tahu siapa pelaku semua ini.

"Keh, kekanakan sekali dia. Tidak biasanya dia mau repot-repot membersihkan halaman hingga seperti ini." Desahnya sambil berjongkok menatap hamparan rumput semangi yang mulai tumbuh di sana. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Jarum-jarum berdetak itu kini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sepertinya seisi rumahnya sudah terlelap—mengingat tak ada lampu yang hidup.

Shikamaru membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, membisikan salamnya dengan suara rendah—karena percaya pasti semua orang telah terlelap. Setelah melepas sepatunya, pria itu segera bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru ketika tidak mendapati sosok wanita pirang di dalam kamar berlampu temaram itu.

"Apa dia tidur di kamar Kiyo ya?" Tanya pria itu entah pada siapa. Setelah melepas jas kerjanya, ia langsung bergegas untuk melihat keadaan istri dan putranya di kamar sang putra yang berada di lantai dua.

Namun kembali, sekali lagi Shikamaru terheran karena tak mendapati seorang pun di kamar tersebut. Pria kemudian menyalakan lampu dan melihat bahwa kamar minimalis bercat hijau lembut itu benar-benar kosong.

"Apa ia marah dan membawa Kiyo pergi?" Kembali Shikamaru bertanya-tanya. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, pria itu pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Ino? Kiyo? Kalian dimana?" Sesekali pria itu memanggil nama istri dan anaknya, tapi tak ada sahutan. Dan ketika ia sampai di dapur, sepanci sukiyaki kesukaannya telah terhidang di atas meja makan dengan kondisi dingin—nyaris menyamai es. Begitu pula dengan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi nasi di atas meja, pertanda bahwa sebelumnya istri dan anaknya sempat berada di rumah. Namun kemudian pandangan Shikamaru jatuh pada pecahan piring dan darah di lantai dapur. Membuat berbagai praduga buruk menghampirinya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone touchscreen miliknya yang ternyata dalam keadaan tak bernyawa—mati.

"Pantas tidak ada yang menghubungiku. Baterainya habis." Desah Shikamaru pelan sambil berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa ke telepon yang terletak di ruang tamu. Melihat buku telepon yang masih terbuka, Shikamaru dapat menebak bahwa seseorang sempat menelpon menggunakan telepon tersebut. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Shikamaru mendekati telepon tersebut, lalu memencet tombol redial, panggilan pun tercipta.

"Huahem! Moshi-moshi, kediaman Uchiha disini?" Diiringi suara uapan pelan, seseorang menjawab panggilannya. Alis Shikamaru mengeryit pelan, untuk apa istri dan anaknya pergi ke tempat Uchiha?

"Ini Shikamaru, apa Ino dan Kiyo ada di situ?" Tanya Shikamaru datar. Sosok di seberang sana mengangkat sebelah alisnya setengah mendengar ucapan pria nanas itu.

"Shikamaru? Kau tidak tahu? Saat ini Ino masuk rumah sakit. Kiyo menemukannya pinsan di dapur sore tadi."

"Di rumah sakit mana?" Potong Shikamaru cepat. Entah mengapa kini ia menjadi sesak sendiri mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Sosok di seberang sana mendesah pelan, turut prihatin.

"Tokyo Central Hospital." Jawab pria brambut raven panjang yang dikuncir satu itu. Setelah itu Shikamaru buru-buru menutup telepon dan segera menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

"Siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat oak pada pria berambut raven yang baru saja menutup telepon tersebut.

"Orang bodoh yang hatinya sedang buta. Sudah malam, ayo tidur lagi." Sahut si pria onyx acuh tak acuh. Sementara wanita bermata oak itu hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban si sulung Uchiha tersebut—suaminya.

.

Mobil Laxus silver itu melaju kencang di tengah jalanan Tokyo yang tidak ada habisnya—meskipun cukup lenggang. Menyalip satu dua tiga mobil yang memperlambat jalannya. Sementara si pengemudi mobil itu hanya bisa mengertakan rahangnya menahan emosinya. Sekarang pria Nara itu tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Marah, kecewa, dan menyesal menggelayuti hatinya tanpa henti. Tapi, perasaan yang paling banyak mendominasi dirinya adalah penyesalan.

Ia menyesal tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya, juga ayah untuk putranya. Meskipun Shikamaru tidak—sudah tidak lagi mencintai Ino, tapi keselamatan Ino tetaplah tanggung jawabnya. Apapun yang terjadi Shikamaru tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Ino sampai terluka karena dirinya.

Bagunan besar bercat putih itu mulai terlihat di depannya. Huruf-huruf balok besar berwarna biru tua menggantung di atasnya, membentuk bacaan 'Tokyo Central Hospital'. Dengan mulus Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit yang lumayan lenggang. Kemudian keluar dengan setengah berlari meuju meja resepsionist. Menayakan kamar pasien bernama Nara Ino, lalu segera bergegas meuju kamar yang dimaksud setelah suster penjaga menunjukan arahnya.

.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah membawa pulang Kiyo dan Sasaki untuk menginap di rumah mereka. Awalnya hanya Kiyo yang diminta Sakura untuk menginap di rumah Namikaze tunggal tersebut, tapi entah mengapa putrinya malah ikut-ikutan ingin ikut menginap di sana. Padahal tadi suaminya sudah sengaja menelpon kakak iparnya untuk menginap di rumah. Menjaga Sasaki sekalian mengawasi rumah.

Kini wanita berambut pink itu masih dengan senantiasa duduk di samping Ino. Menggenggam lembut jemari wanita pirang itu dengan sayang. Sementara suaminya asyik dengan handphone I-phone kesayangannya di sofa belakang Sakura.

"Ayolah Ino, kau sudah tidur lebih dari empat jam. Cepatlah bangun, aku akan membantumu menghajar nanas busuk itu jika kau bangun sekarang." Lirih Sakura sambil menatap wajah tidur Ino lekat-lekat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sendiri heran melihat istrinya begitu menyayangi sahabatnya. Bahkan mungkin Sakura lebih menyayangi Ino ketimbang dirinya?

Brak!

Kedua anak manusia itu menatap pintu masuk ruang rawat inap yang terbuka secara kasar. Membuat beberapa suster yang lewat berteriak marah pada si pendobrak tak tahu diri itu. Namun melihat siapa yang datang, membuat Sakura lebih marah lagi. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, lalu mendekati pria bermata malas yang baru datang.

Plak!

Tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Shikamaru saat itu juga. Sebuah 'hadiah' berbonus dari Sakura untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang sangat terlambat.

"Ini tidak seberapa ketimbang sakitnya hati Ino." Desis wanita merah muda itu sambil mendorong bahu Shikamaru kuat-kuat. Sasuke yang melihat tempramen istrinya yang kembali naik langsung saja mengunci kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak lagi menghajar Shikamaru.

"Katakan padaku Shikamaru, darimana saja kau?! Kemana kau saat keluargamu membutuhkanmu!? Jawab aku!" Teriak Sakura penuh emosi. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan setiap gerakan Sakura yang terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Dari rumah seorang teman lama." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban si pria Nara, Sakura semakin merangsek ingin memukul Shikamaru. Namun Sasuke masih mengunci tangannya agar tidak bertingkah berlebihan di rumah sakit.

"Teman lama kau bilang? Teman lama?! Apa teman lama itu adalah alasan kenapa kau meminta cerai dari Ino?! Jawab aku Shikamaru!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Ini tempat umum." Tegur Sasuke saat Sakura hampir saja lepas dari kunciannya. Sakura pun akhirnya melunak, lemas tak berkutik lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan dengan pria sepertimu selama sembilan tahun?" Lirih Sakura pelan, air mata kini mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu mengarahkan Sakura untuk berdiri. Membawa istrinya itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak di luar sana. Membiarkan Shikamaru memiliki privasi sendiri bersama Ino. Pria berambut nanas itu menghela nafas pelan, sambil mendekati ranjang tempat pembaringan istrinya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Ino yang masih tergolek lemah dengan erat.

"Apa kau begini karena aku? Hey, wanita merepotkan." Tanya Shikamaru dengan suara parau. Hening, tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara air yang jatuh dari selang infus dan beberapa alat medis yang berdengung. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengecup pelan tangan Ino yang ia genggam dengan sayang.

"Inilah yang aku takutkan selama ini, semakin lama kau bersamaku, mungkin kau akan mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini." Desahnya lagi sambil menghilangkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Ino.

"Semakin cepat pernikahan ini berakhir… semakin cepat kau bebas dariku, tanggung jawabmu sebagai anak." Air mata kini mulai membanjiri pipi pria nanas tersebut, tanpa ia sadari kini ia telah menangis sambil tetap menggenggam tangan istrinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah terlelap sambil tetap menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat. Tidur dalam tangis diam penyesalannya sendiri.

.

Waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul lima pagi di Tokyo. Perlahan tapi pasti, hiruk pikuk kota terbesar di Jepang itu mulai bangun kembali. Seperti halnya wanita berambut pirang yang kini mulai tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Pertama kali membuka mata, pening menyerangnya. Namun tetap ia tahan karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya sehingga harus tetap terjaga.

Suaminya tidur di pinggir ranjangnya.

Bagai mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, Ino ingin sekali memekik girang saat mendapati Shikamaru tidur tertelungkup sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan helaan nafas pelan, Ino mengeratkan genggamanya pada tangan pria itu. Berharap pada yang diatas, agar waktu membeku saat itu juga. Agar tangan itu takkan pernah lagi di lepaskan oleh pria itu.

"Nggh…"

Namun angan tetaplah angan, tak lama berselang setelah Ino menggengam tangannya, pria itu mengerang pelan lalu terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya. Sesekali ia meringis pelan saat punggungnya terserang kram otot karena lama tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya lugas sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Membuat genggaman tangannya terlepas dari Ino. Membuat wanita itu harus kembali merasakan kekosongan ditangannya, juga di hatinya.

"Baik-baik saja, kurasa." Sambil bangkit dari duduknya, wanita itu berusaha turun dari kasur yang ia tempati. Namun ia sedikit terhuyung dalam usahanya itu. Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengambil lengan wanita itu dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja." Sambil menghela nafas berat Shikamaru membantunya turun dari kasur. Namun Ino buru-buru menghalanginya dengan langsung meloncat turun. Membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan tidakannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas selang infus di tangan kirinya, lalu mengibaskan tangan itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditinggalkannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dengan panik dan gelagapan Shikamaru mendekati wanita yang baru saja melepaskan benda yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilepaskan oleh suster atau dokter itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tak butuh benda itu." Dengan malas Ino menjawab teriakan panik pria itu sambil menuding tiang infus yang masih penuh. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memperhatikan wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah membuka gorden kamarnya itu. Menampikan pemandangan pagi buta yang teduh. Hening tercipta sejenak, keduanya enggan untuk memulai percakapan karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dokter bilang kau kelelahan, apa yang kau kerjakan kemarin?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan, Ino berbalik menatap suaminya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, lalu tekekeh pelan.

"Sesuatu yang melelahkan tentunya." Jawabnya sambil kembali menghadap dewi malam yang masih bergantung di peranduannya. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Sambil mendekati Ino, Shikamaru berujar pelan. Berhenti di belakang wanita itu dan ikut mengamati jutaan kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi angkasa sana.

"Itukah sebabnya kau mengusulkan perceraian? Karena aku merepotkan?" Tanya Ino sinis dengan tiba-tiba. Seluruh otot Shikamaru menengang mendengar pertanyaan santai yang keluar dari mulut wanita pirang itu. Lidahnya mengelu untuk sesaat, tak mampu berkata. Ino tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang menumpu pada jendela berkayu eboni hitam itu. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun hatinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Alasannya sudah ku katakan padamu tadi pagi. Kau merepotkan adalah alasan kesekian dari permintaanku bercerai. Lagi pula, semua wanita itu merepotkan." Akhirnya, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas berat Shikamaru menjawab pelan pertanyaan itu. Ino termenung sesaat sebelum ikut menghela nafas. Entahlah, ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih saat ini.

"Kalau aku membuka lagi toko keluargaku, apa itu merepotkanmu?" Lagi, wanita itu bertanya sambil membalikan badanya menghadap Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatapnya lekat, termenung sejenak bersama pikirannya.

"Tidak boleh. Itu memang tidak merepotkanku, tapi kenyataannya aku masih bisa menafkahimu." Ketusnya kemudian sambil menatap wanita itu tajam. Ino tersenyum sinis sambil membalas tatapan Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin aku bergantung padamu begitu? Bergantung pada 'calon' mantan suamiku saat ia telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri? Kau bercanda." Cerca wanita itu sambil kembali berbalik menatap hamparan langit malam.

"Intinya, selama aku masih mampu, kau tidak boleh merepotkan dirimu sendiri." Tambah Shikamaru cepat sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ino tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, lalu berbalik melangkah kembali ke kasurnya. Duduk dengan kaki mengantung di atas lantai.

"Suka tidak suka, aku akan tetap mebuka kembali toko keluargaku," Menggantungkan kalimatnya, Ino menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat sebelum menghela nafas pelan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Serta mempertahankanmu menjadi suamiku." Bersamaan dengan itu, Shikamaru membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar inap itu menerangi keduanya, membuat suasana kian menjadi sunyi.

"Wanita keras kepala." Decak Shikamaru pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia rasa, Ino sudah cukup kuat untuk menagani dirinya sendiri. Sebelum pria itu menutup kembali pintu ruang rawat, ia dapat mendengar suara jernih Ino yang berujar sambil memasang senyum sinis di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu klan Yamanaka keras kepala, dan kau telah pernah memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi istrimu."

Blam!

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruang rawat inap itu, Shikamaru mengulum senyum kecil. Meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kepergian pria itu dengan senyum pilu. Sambil berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, ia bergumam pelan.

"Dan aku takkan pernah menyesal melakukan itu."

.

_Keras kepala ibaratkan pisau berbilah dua. Ketika digunakan untuk sesuatu yang buruk, akan melukai orang lain dan diri sendiri. Tapi ketika kekeras kepalaan itu di gunakan sebagai tangga untuk mempertahankan suatu kebenaran, ia akan menjadi senjata paling ampuh untuk tetap bertahan di dalam keterpurukan—__**Nicolas Brodie**_

.

~Tzuduku~

(Process to making this chapter: 4 days)

(Words: 4500 *Story only)

**A/N:**

Gimana? Anehkah? Semoga tidak*plak! Ini adalah chapter terlama yang pernah saya tulis karena sulit untuk membuat adegan di drama Jepang itu bisa teradaptasi sempurna di fanfic ini #Karena tokoh sampingan yang muncul di drama itu banyak sekali -,-"

Jadinya penenpatan dan proporsi tokoh menjadi tidak tepat. Sempat 'Kakak' Yuki menyarankan agar memasukan OC. Tapi, bakalan jadi aneh kalau OC-nya kebanyakan. Alhasil chapter ini dirombak ulang sehingga sedikit melenceng dari drama aslinya. Dan perhatian khusus lain, kalau kalian kesel, berarti Yuki sukses bikin cerita ini :D

Ide rumput semanggi itu terinspirasi setelah membaca manga Naruto yang chapternya' Berputar dan bertahan 2'. Saking sukanya Yuki baca sampe kepikiran masukin bagian itu ke cerita n.n

Yap, semogga chapter depan update-nya nggak ada halangan lagi (males*kicked). Waktunya balas ripiu bagi yang tanya:

**Alur 9 tahun kecepetan?**

Kelihatan begitukah? Kalau begitu syukur deh karena di dorama itu dari bagian anak mereka masih bayi sampai umur dua belas tahun sumpah lama banget -,-". Yuki jadi nyesek sendiri nontonnya. Jadi? Sekarang udah nggak ngerasa kecepetan kan? *Kicked

**Apa yang akan Ino lakukan?**

RAHASIA! #Geplaked! Pokoknya ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua ;)

**Sad ending or Happy ending?**

Gimana ya? Auk ah, tergantung mood aja yah? *Digantung

**ShikaIno bakalan cerai? (Kayaknya yang nanya ini banyak banget deh -,-")**

Cerai nggak cerai itu ada di mood author #Dibunuh! Liat chapter-chapter depan aja ya? :D

Tolong panggil saya Yuki saja ya? :D, supaya lebih akrab *Huek. Salam kenal buat semua reviewer yang udah merelakan waktunya terbuang-buang untuk mereview fic abal ini.

**Thanks a lot for:**

**Rise Star, nufze, magenta-alleth, kaname, sasaku, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Mayumi Aikami, Namikaze Resta, nianara, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, and Chika.**

I'm nothing with you guys :D

**I don't earn any commercial things for create this fanfiction**

Hai! Minna-san!

Read 'n Review, Please?


End file.
